Fish lures of many types have been devised and used in connection with fishing. Some of the lures are designed to attract fish because of a resemblance to other smaller fish, insects or other natural fish food. It has been found that lures having a distinctive scent are more successful in attracting fish than other types but it is difficult to maintain the scent in the vicinity of the hook for any length of time. Movement through the water quickly washes the scent away and the lure is rendered inoperative. It is the object of the present invention to provide a fish lure having a scent receiving and despersing body.
One of the features of the invention is a scent receiving enclosure formed between two separable shell-like body members. Small holes in the shells permit the scent to be dispersed gradually into the water.
Another feature of the invention is a latch means at the lower ends of the body shell members.